Termites are well known throughout most areas of the world. These insects that attack and destroy wooden structures are classified into four principal categories, i.e., subterranean, formosan, damp wood, and dry wood. The invention is particularly directed to poisoning of subterranean, damp wood, and formosan termites. (Dry wood termites live in wood with relatively small moisture content in particular areas of the world and are not present in the soil.) Many methods for killing termites have been practiced over the years. Frequently, some termite-killing chemical is applied to the soil in the vicinity of a structure that is to be protected from termites. Many of the termiticides that have been used have lasted in the soil for a long time and do not break down into innocuous residues. An example of such a long-lasting chemical that has been used for many years is chlordane. However, chlordane and other halogenated insecticides, such as DDT, aldrin, dieldrin, and heptachlor have harmful effects. The residues of these chlorinated insecticides remain in the soil for very long periods of time and it is known or believed that some of these insecticides are dangerous to humans and higher life forms including other mammals. Because of these environmental hazards, use of many of these insecticides has been severely limited or prohibited. Typically, these insecticides are applied directly to the soil near a structure to be protected, forming a subterranean "curtain" or barrier that kills termites that attempt to pass through the barrier. These insecticides not only are hazardous because of their long lifetime and the nature of the residues they leave but are also hazardous to the persons involved in the manufacture and application of the insecticides to the soil.